Missing Link
by grlwithwings
Summary: Hopefully this is okay, Max, Fang, and Iggy were Friends with a girl b4 they got wings ummm a couple years later they find her on a riad of a school. now shes back and they'll have more adventures. I OWN NUTHIN! Except the girl, she's mine!: Reveiw PLS!


**Explosions came from behind the door. That door; it could either give me Freedom or more pain. In here, my cell was the one safe place in this compound. I was brought here when I was ten. I've been here for about two or three years. I was happy in my old life, I had three great friends and then my parents decided to get a divorce. It didn't end well. **

**My dad ended up moving to New York. My mom started drinking; she came home drunk almost every night. My friends were the only people I felt safe with, and then I was torn away from them. My dad decided to come claim me; of coarse my Mother didn't object. I think she was glad to see me go. I had always been stubborn, and it showed when he came in and told me to pack everything I wanted to take with me. I had screamed that I wanted to stay here with my friends, he had told me to make new ones. I was leaving, that was final. The night after we got back I was in the flat alone, dad hadn't come home yet. There was a knock at the door, I peered through the keyhole and saw a person in a white coat, also what looked like a body builder behind him. **

**I didn't open the door, I wasn't stupid. I backed away hoping that they would go away, no such luck. The body builder broke down the door and darted in. he was beyond fast and there was no chance for escape. I screamed, bit, threatened, but I was just tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The guy in the white coat came up next to me, flicking a needle. I screamed louder, hoping the neighbors would hear, I felt a stab in my thigh and then the world started going fuzzy. With the last reserves of strength I glared at the white-coat, and hissed, "I hate you." **

**I heard chuckling and then the world went black.**

**Needless to say I was less than cooperative when they told me that this would be my new home and that they were going to, enhance me. More than once, after I had gotten Avian DNA infused with my own; I had taken out someone's eye. Literally. **

**Coming back out of my thoughts I looked back at the door. The explosions were louder now and muffled voices were joining them. I started panicking and I pulled further into the corner, hoping they would pass by. There was no place to hide, seeing as I would find a way to get out if there was anything in my 'room.' Also it didn't help that the room was complete white. **

**Whispers were becoming clearer and I made out, "Igg. Help me get this lock open, it's more complex." I heard the lock jingle and a few seconds later the door popped open. The smell of sulfur and burning wall floated through the opening. I glanced up and saw the outlines of two people. One was tall and lanky the other was about five inches shorter. **

**"Okay! I like this room!" I heard a voice yell, it was kind of deep so I deduced it was the taller ones. Since I was already in the corner, I had no escape. They looked at the walls then I guess they noticed me. Great I didn't like people to see me after a tiring round of tests. **

**"Hey? Iggy is that a-" the younger ones voice trialed off and I saw the taller one walk closer into the room, inspecting me. Right then, something in my brain clicked. Between this guy's appearance and that name, he looked almost exactly like he did two years ago. I smiled a bit and whispered, my voice hoarse from cursing at the erasers, "Well, I never thought I would see you again Iggy," he blinked and looked closer at me as I tried to stand. I heard him gasp then whisper, "Chloe?" I nodded and he ran to me. I got up with his help then he looked me over. "Oh, Chloe. How did they get you? What did they do? Wait scratch that I'll just go for the obvious. When did they give you wings?" he started babbling and I looked him over he was the same except well, a) he had wings and b) his eyes, he looked blind. **

**"So, they got you too huh?" I asked him softly trying not to hurt my still raw throat. He nodded and the little one cleared his throat. Igg looked back over at him and said, "Oh yeah, Gassy this is Chloe. Dint worry we will explain later and Chloe this is Gasman." I nodded at him and tried to smile but my bruised face protested. "Come on, were getting you out of here. Max and Fang are with me too." I brightened and this time I had no control over the smile that hurt my face. "There are others as well, we can answer questions and vice- versa later. For now we need to go. Gaz. Go ahead and round them all up, tell Fang and Max that an old friend is coming with us, don't say her name. They'll be shocked." Gasman smiled and darted off, Iggy turned back to me and looked like he was rememorizing my face, "I can help your injuries later and I don't want you to fly out of here. Not until I checked your wings. I remember how stubborn you are but please don't argue. Also, when we get out of this room you need to be my eyes, I can only see against white. Now we need to be doubled over and run. Take two lefts and then a right to get to the whole we made. I will be right behind you, now let's go."**

**He looped an arm around my stomach and we stared to run out. Outside of my room it was pure chaos, smoke and debris everywhere. I followed hi directions and I found a hole he was talking about. I tapped his arm; it would be too loud for him to hear me. He nodded and shouted, "Are the others here?" **

**I looked through the smoke and saw five silhouettes approaching fast I yelled back, "Are there five?" he nodded and so I said, "Yeah they're here." **

"**Up and Away!" I remembered Max's voice and then I felt myself being scoped up. Wind swiped against my face and I buried my head against Iggy's shoulder. After a while of flying I felt the familiar flop in my stomach that I associated with descending. Lifting my head I saw the woods, it was the first time I was outside since they had taken me. He touched down softly following the rest of them. Setting me down, I heard Max say, "Iggy, who's the old friend you were talking about? Gaz didn't tell us."**

**He was about to answer when I tapped his arm. I would have fun with this. **

"**I'm wounded Max. Did you have another old friend?" I saw her eyes widen as she got a good look at me. To be honest, she looked like a gaping fish. The next thing I knew, I was being tackled and she was yelling in my ear, "You jerk! How long have you been here! Why did you stop writing! Explain just HOW you have wings. You are on my list missy!" **

"**Thanks Max, I missed you too Max, don't worry Max I'm fine Max thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. **

"**You still have your sense of humor don't you Chloe? I wouldn't have doubted it." Fang said prying Max off to give me a hug, he towered over me, so unfair. "Hey! This isn't right! Last time I saw you I was the taller one! So unfair, you grow like weeds; first Igg then you!" **

**I felt something pressing against my mind; I recognized the feeling from one of the tests. "Not meaning to be rude but who ever is trying to get into my mind get the heck out, it's none of your beeswax what goes on I'm my head." **

**The little girl looked shocked, "How did you recognize I was trying to get into your head? Nice defenses by the way, all I saw was a white wall." **

"**Okay! Enough questions! Chloe get your butt over here, you promised I could check for injuries!" **

**I smirked, "Sir Yes sir!" but none the less I walked over to him and he started poking and prodding. Though it wasn't painful; at least, not until he started on my shoulder. I sucked in a breath but didn't say anything, I wasn't about to whine so quickly. **

"**Nice try, Chloe. You haven't changed." Fang muttered. "Hey Igg check her shoulder. And her wings, they don't look so good." I glared at him and he just smirked at me, with a you- wouldn't- have- gotten- away- with- it look on his face. I stuck my tongue out and huffed, "I'm fine." **

**Iggy snorted, "Says the girl with three bruised ribs, a broken bone in her wing, a sprained ankle, and a tissue damaged shoulder. Geeze Chloe, you're worse than Max!"**

**Max and I yelled in unison, "Hey!" The other kids there started giggling and I smiled.**

"**I think we need to make introductions;" Iggy was still busy trying to wrap my wing when the little one that was trying to get into my mind earlier came up and said, "Well, it makes sense now."  
I cocked my head and looked down at her, curious. She smiled, "How they kept thinking about a girl named Chloe and how much they missed you." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Especially Iggy. He missed you the most." **

**I smiled and bent down, despite the protests of Iggy, to whisper back, "I missed them too, and Iggy was my bestest best friend, so I think that's why he missed me most. I'm glad you three took care of them; they can get a little off sometimes. Have you ever heard Max and Fang fight?" She nodded eyes wide. "Well, one time both Fang and Max were being idiots and wouldn't talk to each other for weeks. You know what Igg and I did? We locked them in a closet with a cat flap so we could put food and water in. they stayed in there for about two and a half days. Luckily the lock picker was on my side." **

**She started giggling and I straightened. Max and Fang were glaring, though I could see the smiles poking through. "Chloe Marie Dodson. You had better run." Max growled preparing to run after me. I limped behind Iggy yelling, "Ah! Iggy save the invalid!" he chuckled and picked me up, handing me straight to Fang. **

"**Guys!" I huffed, "Stop picking me up! I'm way too heavy!" Fang laughed out loud at that. **

"**Flinch, you are at most ninety pounds. That's with the wings, and if I'm not mistaken its all muscle." I winced at the nick-name I had hopped they'd forgotten. "Okay! I scream once when someone puts their hand on my shoulder and now I'm branded for life!" **

"**Why don't you like your nickname? I think it'd be cool to have a nickname, my names nudge, it's my real name though, or at least I think it is. What about you? I s Chloe you real- "Gasman put his hand over Nudge's mouth and said, "That's something we need to work on." **

**I laughed and said, "Have you ever heard Iggy talk like that? Oh man! You should have heard him, there was this one time where we were-"I felt a hand go over my mouth and I heard Iggy say, "I think we have another Nudge, and Chloe they hardly need to know about that." **

**I smiled at him and let my mental shield down, **_**Hey, could you do me a favor? **_** I waited for a couple seconds then heard: **_**Sure, this is funny.**_

**I grinned like the Cheshire cat and thought**_**, tell Iggy that I said 'Snoopy P.J.'s' okay?**_

_**Sure.**_

"**Hey Iggy? Chloe wants me to tell you 'Snoopy PJ's "He froze and I pictured him blushing the lovely red color he usually does. He leaned forward and hissed in my ear, "She didn't see the story behind that right? She's only six!" I smiled and removed his hand from my mouth. "Well she's most likely seeing it right now in your mind."**

"**Gah! Angle don't look at my mind!" He sounded really panicked so I had to take pity on him. "Igg, hun, cool it. Your mind is blocked right now. I can teach you all how to do it later." **

"**You are one cruel woman!" **

"**Its what I live for!" **

"**As entertaining as this is why don't we find a camping ground for tonight then we can swap stories later." As always Max is the party pooper.**

**Angle? I think her name was started giggling and I threw up my block quickly. No need for her in my mind. We walked through the woods until we found a hollow tree. Huddled in close we started talking. They went first, telling me each of their stories then they all finished. They looked at me expectantly, I sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you. This isn't a happy story. It started right after my dad came and took me away…..**


End file.
